Los Sucesos Después de una Boda en Canterlot
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado si la Reina Chrysalis volveria? ¿Qué clase de plan ingeniaria esta vez? ¿Y a quien mandaria para consumarlo? Después de una Boda en Canterlot ¿que seguiria y cual era la historia de los Changelling?
1. La razon de Chrysalis

Hola! Mi nombre es Satine y bueno soy nueva aquí ewe asi que... chocolates a todos! Wuuu! Ok no! xD

Bueno no sé como rayos nació este fic en mi cabecita pero bueno simplemente broto e.e! y quiero dedicárselo a mi manager y correctora Vicky Pie, ya sabes con cariño de Rarity ;D

Bueno ahora asi antes de iniciar esta locura que solo acaba de empezar e.e

Las sagradas aclaraciones! My Little Pony, friendship is magic (para la próxima lo abreviare xD) es obra de Laurence Faust y pertenece a Hasbro, que se hace rico con nosotros... la autora no, ella es buena onda xD

Comenzamos!

* * *

¿Te preguntaras quien es la Reina Chrysalis? ¿De dónde salió?

Bueno hace tiempo hubo un pequeño reino de ponis, pero sus pegasos no eran típicos de esos que tenían alas similares a las aves no, las alas de estos pegasos eran como los de los insectos, aunque también estos eran de diferentes colores pero sin cutie mark.

Este reino llamado Insectria era increíblemente prospero y trabajador como abejas, todos tenían su lugar y vocación dedicándose de manera ferviente a ello en su vida ya sea como agricultores, constructores, cocineros, etc. todos tenían una función pero evidentemente no eran los únicos desempeñándola en todo el reino lo cual causaba que hubiese discordia entre ellos, haciendo que hubiese rivalidades y trampas con tal de ser superior a los demás, familias quedaban en ruina debido a alguna estrategia de otro solo mostrar que era superior.

La familia real no era muy diferente quienes también eran consientes de su parte en el reino pero también había envidias entre ellos lo cual ocasionaba disputas internas y que nadie atendiera y dirigiese el reino que caía a pedazos, llegando incluso a utilizar la magia desarrollándola de tal forma que podían adoptar la forma de cualquier otro poni solo con verle de esa manera surgieron los primeros simuladores.

Después de generaciones y generaciones en esas circunstancias, el reino estaba pereciendo y solo quedaban unos cuantos súbditos y de la familia real solo quedaba la reina… Chrysalis… quien después de tratar de hallar un fin a toda esa disputa al hablar con sus súbditos pero sin ninguna respuesta favorable, en medio de su desesperación logro encontrar en un viejo libro perdido que se encontraba en la biblioteca real la solución a todos sus problemas.

El viejo libro de pasta dura y de color café oscuro, con hojas amarillentas y algo deterioradas por el tiempo citaba lo siguiente:

_… Nuevamente el ciclo se dará, tiempos difíciles vendrán llenos de disputas, incordios y envidias lo cual llevaran a este reino a su ruina pero hay una solución y esta es EL AMOR, obtenedlo y alimentaros sus almas con él o Insectria no volverá a ver un mañana jamás…_

Ahí estaba la solución a toda la situación que enfrentaba su reino, debían robar el amor y prevalecer, la reina Chrysalis llamo a todos los súbditos quienes también se encontraban en la desesperación y atendieron al llamado de inmediato en busca de una esperanza.

En cuanto la reina les dio esa desesperada solución, se quedaron por un momento perplejos y viéndose los unos a los otros pero tomaron esa solución, después de todo su final estaba pronto y nadie estaba dispuesto a cambiar sus ideas.

Primero atacaban reinos vecinos utilizaban su magia para absorber el amor cuando tomaban la forma de otros ponis para sus fines, estaban revitalizados y contentos sin ningún remordimiento por sus crueles acciones pero hubo efectos secundarios que aparecieron casi de inmediato y era que sus patas, alas, crines y colas estaban agujereándose y empezaban a crecerles colmillos.

Esto en un principio les alarmo pero al ver que no les afectaba ni dolía no le tomaron mucha importancia y poco a poco perdían sus colores empezándose a ver oscuros y perdían las pupilas dándoles un aspecto terrible y sombrío como si sus ojos fuesen de insectos de verdad, pero eso no importaba ya que ellos a raíz de sus acciones estaban fortaleciéndose y prosperando.

Cada reino que ellos atacaban y debilitaban los hacía más hábiles y poderosos, cuando regresaban a lo que quedaban de Insectria después de haber absorbido todo el amor de algún pueblo podían ver como su radiante reino lleno de color ya no era el mismo, todo estaba cambiado pues ya había casas acogedoras sino mas bien eran lugares a punto de convertirse en escombros ante el menor movimiento brusco, no era extraño ver que algún edificio caía ante alguna "travesura" de alguien, los verdes valles llenos de flores no eran más que tierra seca y rocas, el castillo era el único que se mantenía en pie e imponente pero muy lúgubre al parecer de cualquiera y al entrar eso no cambiaba al contrario empeoraba todo estaba empolvado y lleno de telarañas, al llegar al salón del trono se podía ver que el trono era lo único que se veía bien mientras todo lo demás daba una apariencia de abandonado… ahí sentada en ese único objeto cuidado estaba la Reina Chrysalis cuya única función como soberana de ese inhóspito lugar era avisar a sus súbditos y guardia sobre cuál sería el próximo objetivo a atacar.

Pero ya no había lugares tan cercanos a los cuales atacar, miro nuevamente su mapa el cual utilizaba para guiarse en quien sería su próximo objetivo pero ya muchos estaban tachados lo cual la hizo sonreír para sus adentros pero al mismo tiempo soltaba una mueca con fastidio al ver que sus objetivos serian un poco más complicados, aventó el mapa fastidiada con ese pensamiento cayendo sobre una armadura vieja del salón que se desmorono en cuanto el mapa se impacto en ella causando un gran alboroto en todo ese hueco lugar, entonces la reina al observar todo eses desastre se fastidio aun mas y tomo el mapa para reconstruir nuevamente esa vieja y deteriorada armadura, entonces algo llamo su atención, más bien un lugar en el mapa llamo su atención y este era otro reino llamado Equestria, sonrió de manera satisfecha pues su objetivo apareció frente a ella sin necesidad de pasar todo el rato pensando en cual.

- Tal parece, que este será nuestro próximo objetivo…

Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

- Después de todo tomar pueblos cercanos es muy sencillo, será todo un rato tomar un reino…

Volvió a decirse mientras caminaba viendo el mapa.

- Entonces Equestria será…

Dijo al fin enrollando el mapa y dando la orden a su guardia, ya tenían finalmente un objetivo, un verdadero reto a seguir, su objetivo era Equestria.

De esa manera se dirigió a Canterlot e ideo su plan de usurpar a la Princesa Mi Amore Candenza y el resto, bueno ustedes ya lo conocen y también como fue derrotada por el poder del amor entre esa princesa y Shining Armor.

Después de eso y habiendo regresado a su "hogar", no pudo evitar estar furiosa... su ira era tanta que todo lo que estaba frente a ella terminaba hecho trizas o por lo menos lanzado, hasta que en medio de su rabieta una voz joven masculina le interrumpió.

- Deberías parar o no tendremos ya ningún mueble, madre... – le dijo con una emoción desganada esa voz

- ¡Wise Moth, no te vi durante el ataque a Canterlot! – ahora le regañaba

- Madre ya te he dicho que eso no me interesa – le dijo revirándole la mirada

La Reina Chrysalis miraba de manera fulminante a su hijo quien llevaba leyendo desde que había llegado, su hijo no era muy particular más que solo en esa rebeldía, se veía igual que el resto solo que el aún conservaba el brillo en su mirada verde, de hecho era negro igual y también tenía agujeros en su cuerpo, alas y cuerno, era un alicornio ya que formaba parte de la familia real, pero aun conservaba la mirada de poni normal no como si fuese un insecto, pero había un detalle... el no quería atacar, entonces en la cabeza de la Reina Chrysalis se ideo un plan para poder obtener su revancha lo más pronto posible y así de una vez por todas enseñarle a su hijo adolescente atacar y ayudar a su gente con eso.

- Wise Moth, tengo una orden que darte como tu madre y Reina de Insectria – le dijo sentándose en su trono Chrysalis

- Dime – le dijo su hijo aun sin devolverle la mirada

- Deberas entrar como un espía a Equestria y conseguir toda la información posible acerca de ese reino, esta vez los derrotaremos – ordeno segura

- Me retracto – le dijo seguro su hijo

- ¿Te retractas? – le pregunto burlona – Wise Moth, hijo mío tus ponis, nuestros ponis dependen de nosotros, ¿o es que acaso planeas abandonar tu reino, tu familia, tu origen? – le pregunto con algo de soberbia

- Eso no es justo, sabes que amo este reino independientemente de lo bajo que han caído – dijo con mirada molesta

- ¿Entonces? – le pregunto Chrysalis

- Está bien, pero no prometo nada serio – le dijo viéndola con mirada retadora

- Entonces Príncipe Wise Moth de Insectria, se le encomienda la misión de investigar a los ponis de Equestria por el bien de su Reino – le ordeno

- Si... Su Majestad – contesto a regañadientes

De esa manera Wise Moth fue mandado a las afueras de Ponyville por el bosque, el cual se le hacía muy diferente el ambiente a pesar de aun encontrarse en las afueras, se miro y no pudo evitar pensar:

_Bueno como me veo ahora es como si trajera un letrero de "Soy un poni de Insectria que no tiene mucho que los ataco, hola..." mejor utilizare mi habilidad como changelling y me veré un poco mas... normal... supongo..._

Entonces cambio su negro color por un color verde, escondió sus alas y decidió dejar su cuerno, su crin era de un verde un poco más opaco que su cuerpo y obviamente sin cutie mark.

- Bueno, terminemos de una vez con esto... solo llegare echare un vistazo y me iré – dijo con expresión segura

Así continuo su camino después de haberse transformado, hasta que de pronto escucho un sonido y se quedo inmóvil... entonces de la nada apareció frente a él colgada de un árbol un poni de crin rosa, de hecho todo la poni era rosa que le dio el susto de la vida y dio el grito más grande que se pudo escuchar por el lugar.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – dijo espantado

- ¡Hola! Soy Pinkie Pie me encantan las fiestas, los globos, el pastel, los juegos, mi mascota, mis amigas, mi villa, mi árbol... – seguía diciendo rapidísimo esa poni

- ¿Eh? – dijo tratando de procesar tanta información

- Como sea, vamos – dijo bajándose y jalándolo

- ¿Qué? No... espera... – dijo siendo jalado

Y de esa manera Wise Moth inicio su viaje de reconocimiento a Ponyville...

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado y aunque ustedes duden por mi gran talento escribiendo... ok no! xD este es mi primer fic y espero les guste :D

Nuevamente gracias a mi manager Vicky Pie! :3

Ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios, cupcakes pueden dejármelos en un hermoso review!

Thanks!

Mi ingles apesta, lalala~ *huye gaymente(?*


	2. Bienvenido a Ponyville

Hola aquí Satine reportándose again! o/

Me alegra haber recibido buena respuesta de este fic por que la verdad si estaba algo insegura de subirlo y me disculpo enormemente por el retraso u.u

Mil gracias a Vicky Pie por su ayuda porque si no estaría perdida como turista atolondrado xD

Las sagradas aclaraciones! My Little Pony, friendship is magic (para la próxima lo abreviare xD) es obra de Laurence Faust y pertenece a Hasbro que quien sabe que onda con Equestria Girls xD

Comenzamos! o/

* * *

Wise Moth se encontraba totalmente confundido hace unos momento estaba en el bosque pensando siquiera en cómo no llamar demasiado la atención e irse lo más pronto posible en cuanto supiera algo del Reino de Equestria que le sirviera a su madre la Reina Chrysalis, pero ahora estaba ahí justo en la plaza de esa pequeña pero vistosa villa, mientras todos lo miraban curiosos.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Pinkie Pie a todos mientras flotaba gracias a unos globos amarrados en ella

Entonces Wise Moth trato de aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar del punto de atención, lo estaba haciendo bien aquella poni se veía distraída... bueno desde el principio se distraía con todo pero no lo suficiente como ahora y darle la oportunidad de huir, estaba viendo que Pinkie Pie no se volteara a verlo en medio de lo que ahora parecía una fiesta cuando de repente choco con otro poni.

- A-ah... perdón – dijo nervioso

- Descuida pero ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? – le dijo con acento vaquero

- Bueno, es que la verdad no tengo idea de cómo termine aquí y ahí en medio – dijo aun vigilando a Pinkie Pie y señalando el medio de la plaza

- Es que es la fiesta de bienvenida para ti compañero – le dijo sonriéndole

- Ah... entiendo, disculpa es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de... circunstancias... – dijo pensando

- Descuida te acostumbraras a que por aquí la fiestas y Pinkie Pie son sinónimos – le dijo

- Sí, eso veo... – dijo algo extrañado

- Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre y de dónde eres? – le pregunto viéndole curiosa

- Mi nombre es Wise Moth y soy de... las afueras, un pueblo pequeñito – le contesto nervioso

- ¿Cuál pue... – trato de decir

Entonces Pinkie Pie salió de repente abrazando a Wise Moth mientras se lo llevaba luciendo él bastante incomodo por la situación, no estaba acostumbrado en serio a nada de esas atenciones y fiestas, su lugar era inhóspito y algo cruel... al pensar en eso se sintió algo cabizbajo, hasta que nuevamente fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por Pinkie Pie que lo había arrastrado nuevamente al centro de la plaza y anunciaba su llegada.

- ¡Démosle la bienvenida a PonyVille a...! – dijo entusiasmada Pinkie Pie acercándole el micrófono

- W-wise Moth – dijo bastante nervioso

- ¡Wise Moth! – completo Pinkie Pie

La pequeña festividad continuo entonces de alguna manera termino por quedarse pues se le hacia un tanto descortés irse dejándolos así nada mas, aun mas sabiendo que era en motivo de su llegada, muchos ponis se le acercaron y el solo contestaba mas por la inercia que por otra cosa hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad y vio únicamente un trazo arcoíris en el cielo, era una pegaso.

De repente algo también llamo su atención y ese era un pequeño conejito, le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio llegar con otra pegaso que lucía más tranquila que la anterior que estaba con una unicornio blanco de crin morada rizada platicando, entonces reacciono y se dio cuenta que ya casi toda la Villa estaba con motivo de su llegada lo cual lo hizo sentir aun más nervioso y decidió aislarse un momento para poder tranquilizarse.

Camino un poco mas alejándose un poco de todo aquel ambiente festivo y de su bolsa que llevaba saco un libro mientras pensaba – _si leo algo de Astrología, tal vez eso me tranquilice un poco y me quite un poco de la tensión que he acumulado _– entonces se acerco a un árbol con una copa enorme que daba una tranquilizante brisa fresca, se recostó ahí un momento y empezó a leer un poco, pero no se acomodo ahí y decidió avanzar otro poco mientras leía nuevamente chocando con algo o alguien.

- Perdón, no estaba viendo – se disculpo de inmediato

- Si, descuida ¿no eres el festejado? – pregunto ese unicornio lila

- A-ah... si pero he venido a despejarme un poco del ambiente festivo – dijo recogiendo su libro

- Vaya, entonces estamos aquí por lo mismo soy Twilight Sparkle – le dijo presentándose

- Soy Wise Moth – le contesto sacudiendo su libro

- ¿Ese libro es de Astrología? – pregunto curiosa viéndolo

- Si, no me canso de leerlo me gusta mucho – dijo guardando su libro

- A mí también me gusta mucho la astrología – le dijo entusiasmada

- ¿De verdad? Nunca me había topado con alguien que también le gustara – le dijo con esa misma emoción

Así se quedaron platicando sobre algunas constelaciones y movimientos de algunas estrellas cuando de repente un carraspeo los interrumpió en medio de su animada charla.

- Parece que se llevan muy bien terroncito de azúcar – dijo algo picara Applejack

- Se ven muy animados – agrego Rarity

- Pero es lindo por que ya se están haciendo amigos sin ningún problema – dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

- ¡Qué emoción, Twilight ya tiene un amigo nuevo! – dijo dando saltitos Pinkie Pie

- Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Vamos a terminar de festejar! – dijo llegando Rainbow Dash

Wise Moth únicamente se quedo perplejo de que se hayan aparecido aunque no sabía cómo se llamaban las demás aparte de Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie así que las miraba confundido, Twilight Sparkle le lanzo una mirada de reojo y se dio cuenta de inmediato.

- Te presento a mis amigas – le dijo Twilight

- Si, por favor... – le dijo Wise con sonrisa nerviosa

- Ella es Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, a Pinkie Pie ya la conoces y Rainbow Dash

Wise Moth las observo a todas con detenimiento notando lo diferentes que eran cada una y como a pesar de esas diferencias se llevaban tan bien, como que eso en vez de separarlas las unía y le llamaba bastante la atención y no solo eran ellas sino todo Ponyville que se caracterizaba por eso; salió de sus pensamientos un momento y se presento.

- Mucho gusto soy Wise Moth – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia

- ¿Por qué la reverencia? – pregunto curiosa Twilight

- Debe ser por el habito, tuve una educación un tanto estricta – dijo nervioso

- Vaya... eso es muy extraño... – comento extrañada Twilight

- ¡Miren no tiene Cutiemark! – dijo Pinkie Pie señalando efusiva

- Ah... – logro decir Wise Moth

- ¡¿Eso es posible Twilight?! – pregunto Rarity también extrañada y sorprendida

- ¡¿Por qué no tienes Cutiemark amigo?! – le pregunto AppleJack

- ¡¿Tuviste algún problema?! – pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy

De repente todas empezaban a preguntarle diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo sobre la Cutiemark y ahora que lo notaba todos la tenían, conforme más le preguntaban iba retrocediendo mas y mas hasta que en la primera oportunidad de tan abrumado que estaba de todas esas preguntas de repente salió corriendo en la primera oportunidad hacia el bosque nuevamente.

¿Qué representaba la Cutiemark que era tan importante? ¿Por qué en su reino no la tenían? ¿Por qué a pesar de sus diferencias se llevan tan bien? Todas estas preguntas rondaban su cabeza hasta que llego a un punto ya bastante alejado, necesitaba pensar... y bastante.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap y ya están todas finalmente xD curiosamente este fic en mi mente es de los que tienen trama decente xD

Mil gracias por sus reviews a Darkpollo (*le da su chocolate* disculpa querido eran los nervios del primer cap! xD y si, si es mi primer fic de MLP .3.), Vicky Pie (OMG me delatas xD *la abraza y anotando lo que dice* yes boss -w-7) y Guest (gracias me alegra leer eso :'3)

Bueno ahora tratare firmemente de cumplir mi fecha pero es que siempre ando como una loca xD

Nos leemos pronto~


End file.
